Journal of Secrets: A Collection of Fablehaven Stories
by soulofgrunhold
Summary: What is life like after the battle on Shoreless Island? Find out in this fic. With one shots and short stories many people will find a favorite story here!
1. Chapter 1 - Coming Out

Coming Out

Seth knew what was coming, so did his family. He had made a promise to the Singing Sisters and he was going to keep it, since he kind of had to to live. Warren would take him to Mississippi and then to where ever else he need to go. However, before going he needed to tell his family and friends something.

Seth walked into the family room filled with his family and close friends namely Vanessa, Tanu ,and Bracken. "Hey guys I need to say something to you before I go to Mississippi tonight," Seth stated breaking the silence that laid I've the room. "What is it, honey?" his mother, Marla, asked him.

Seth's heart started pounding, he knew everyone in the room genuinely loved him but how would they react to what he was about to say."I-I u-u-ummm well I j-just," he started out stumbling over his own words, "W-well,"

"Seth whatever you're gonna tell just say it. It can't be any worse than

healing demons and stealing Bracken's horn," Kendra said giving Seth reassurance that he could tell them this secret and time to find the words to say it.

His face now red and his heart beating faster than he ever thought possible he opened his mouth, forcing himself not to stutter to the best of his abilities, "I'm gay."

* * *

Seth got into the small Jeep Warren had brought him in. It had been a week since Seth had told his family the secret about his sexuality.

They pulled into the driveway at the manor. Seth opened his door, knees shaking, imagining his family disowning him because of shame of having a gay relative. Opening the door to the manor Seth was bombarded with rainbow confetti and balloons.

"What the h-" Seth began before his mother shot him a look as if to say Watch your language young man. Before he could even ask another variation of his question he heard Vanessa and Kendra both yell "Surprise!" in unison.

"Kendra and I thought we should throw you a party to congratulate you for coming out," Vanessa said pushing aside a few streamers and setting down her red punch before sitting down on the couch resting her arm on Warren's shoulder.

"Was the rainbow stuff so important though?" he inquired.

Kendra shot him a glare.

"There are snacks in the kitchen, Seth, I helped make them," Bracken told him.

"Are they rainbow too?"

"Maybe," Kendra said to him as he walked up towards the attic.

As Seth walked towards his attic bedroom, stopping by the kitchen on the way there, he fought back a smile. He couldn't believe how well they accepted him, but at the same time he absolutely could.


	2. Chapter 2 - Group Chat

Notice: I do not own Fablehaven, Apple, or anything associated with them.

Also: In this context the characters involved in the story have smartphones or general cell phones. Stan has also allowed wifi and computers on the preserve.

Group Chat

Text Message

April 16th

[Kendra Sorenson created a group chat]

[Kendra Sorenson added Bracken to group chat]

[Kendra Sorenson added Seth Sorenson to group chat]

[Kendra Sorenson added Vanessa Santoro to group chat]

[Kendra Sorenson added Warren Burgess to group chat]

[Kendra Sorenson renamed group chat to Save the World Squad]

Bracken: Darling, I think you're going a bit overboard with your new iPhone you got for your birthday.

Seth: Darling?

Bracken:...

Vanessa: Kendra, why did you make this group chat?

Kendra: Frankly, I don't know.

Seth: Kendra care to explain the whole darling thing.

[Kendra Sorenson has left Save the World Squad]

[Seth Sorenson added Kendra Sorenson to Save the World Squad]

Kendra: Uhh

Vanessa: Why are you in her love life?

Kendra: VANESSA

[Vanessa Santoro has left Save the World Squad]

Seth:...

[End of chat]

Kendra looked at her iPhone. How could Bracken make such a stupid mistake? You let him get a phone and suddenly he accidentally announces his secret relationship. She was going to confront him but he messages her before she could.

Text Message

April 16

Bracken: Hey, honey, I'm really sorry

Kendra: It's fine I just wasn't ready to tell them yet

Bracken: We don't have to.

Kendra: What's your explanation then?

Bracken: I accidentally let my insane crush get the most of me

Kendra: Well I guess that will work.

[End of chat]

Seth laid in the hammock by the Satyr's tennis court. He was upset. He knew Kendra had a thing for Bracken. He assumed Bracken had the same feelings for her. Yet somehow them together changed everything. Now he knew his crush was officially of the hopeless variety.

Save the World Squad

Text Message

April 16

Bracken: So, I guess I should explain myself now.

Seth: I agree

Bracken: Simply I let a huge crush get the best of me

Kendra: What?

[Bracken has left Save the World Squad]

[End of group]

Bracken felt a relief, even though he assumed no one believed him. Bored he picked up the pebble that is connected to Seth's coin seeing if he had his. He quickly set it down realizing Seth was thinking about him.

Text Message

April 16

Bracken: Kendra!

Kendra: What babe?

Bracken: Babe?

Kendra: Sorry

Bracken: Anyway, I have to tell you down thing important about Seth.

Kendra: What?

Bracken: He has a crush on me

Kendra: I know he just came out but don't flatter yourself.

Bracken: Seriously! I heard him thinking about while holding his telepathic coin!

Kendra: Oh

Bracken: I've got to go.

[End of Message]

This chapter was mainly just to introduce two new major features of this fanfic.

Texting

Seth's crush on Bracken

Also, Brackendra is a thing in this fanfiction.


End file.
